Kuroko No Prank War
by BlueBowsAndBonBombs
Summary: Teikō Basketball team thought they had enough drama with the model on their team, however, when a fight breaks out between them and a band of girls, a war of wits is initiated and the boys refuse to back down. Who will win in this prank war?
1. Meet the Band

**Kuroko No Prank War: Meet the Band**

**Hoshino Akane**

_Physical Description: _Akane is 4 ft.9, with a distinctly average build. Her most played on features are her unusual sea foam blue eyes and her unconventional hair colours, yes colours, with a rainbow for hair, there is no way you will miss her.

_Position:_ Lead Singer and Hair

_Personality:_ Akane is a Tsundere type to the average Joe she is sarcastic and cold. It sometimes seems that she sees herself above others. She is easily agitated and has next to no self control on her verbal, and at times, physical attacks. However if you do manage to break down her walls she is actually quite affectionate and will attack anyone who dares to upset her or her clique.

**Hoshino Satoshi**

_Physical Description:_ Satoshi is a broad shouldered capable young man towering over his twin at 5 ft.1. He now, thanks to his darling sister, has a type of peach hair. The only physical feature he shares with his sibling is the sea foam blue eyes they both inherited from their mother.

_Position:_ Manager

_Personality:_ Satoshi is almost the opposite to his sister. He is loved by everyone because of his warm and friendly front. He acts as his sister's protector and sometimes as her conscience. He keeps the bands feet on the ground thanks to his calm and level headed approach. It takes a lot to annoy Satoshi but when he breaks you know it and the chances of you living through it are minimal.

**Tsuda Aoki**

Physical Description: Aoki at exactly 5 ft.0 is anybodies dream girl, tall and curved, she reminds most of a model. With her cool blue eyes and navy hair, she is sure one to stand out in the crowd.

_Position:_ Drummer and Publicist

_Personality:_ In Aoki's case, looks are most certainly deceiving as Aoki is the resident pervert and gutter mouth. She has a personality that mirrors Akane's only with worse self control. The chances of a brawl with this beauty are second to none. Aoki also has a love of jokes and puns, that annoy Midori...a lot.

**Matsuoka Kyouko**

_Physical Description: _At the measly height of 4 ft.5 Kyouko is the smallest of the band and his hard to spot. With a curvy figure, this girl, though small, is most certainly not a preschooler. Thanks to Akane, like all the others, Kyouko has a very vibrant blue as a hair colour that is lighter than her own blue eyes.

_Position:_ Lead guitarist and Costumes

_Personality:_ Kyouko is a dandere. She is incredibly quiet and shy on the surface. This matched with the fact she is tiny makes her seem adorable and innocent, which makes her poker face quite strong and sometimes she seems emotionless. However, Kyouko has a slightly mischievous streak only her close friends see. This being said when attacked Kyouko will not defend herself and will just burst into tears. We have yet to see what happens when someone angers her.

**Matsubara Atsuko**

_Physical Description:_ At 5 ft 2, Atsuko is the tallest of the group with a slender figure and and a strong muscle structure, Atsuko looks more like a basketball girl than a guitarist. Lilac hair and chocolate brown eyes complete the ensemble.

_Position:_ Guitarist

_Personality:_ Atsuko is the mother of the group. As band mammy she is constantly worried about the others health and will destroy anyone who would dare hurt her band babies. When it comes to herself being attacked she will eliminate the enemy with little effort. A calm and swift backhand is the weapon of choice but if words are needed she is the best at threatening. She really loves food.

**Kasai Reika**

_Physical Description:_ Reika, is the only girl in the band with her natural hair colour intact. This 4 ft.7 beauty is by all means a blond bombshell. Skinny and curve-less she has hang ups but she won't let that shine through her Hazel eye's.

_Position:_ Bass and Make- up artist

_Personality: _Reika is the bubbliest and chattiest of the group. Though a bit of air head she is very sweet and honest. She has a serious talent with make-up.

**Watanabe Midori**

_Physical Description:_ At 4 ft.8 Midori is a stunning girl with a slim and curveless figure. Green hair, the one point she hate, posed on her by Akane is her only displeasure ans she feels it lessens the effect of her gorgeously green eyes.

_Position:_ Keyboard, Violin and DJ

_Personality_: At first Midori seems rude and stuck up and even after opening up not much changes on her front but deep,deep down she has sweet and soft side**.**

A.N:

Hello All,

Hopefully this will eliminates the confusion between the characters. Thank you to Yinyang555 for the suggestion. I hope this help

Thank you,

~BlueBowsandBonBombs~


	2. In the Beginning

Rhythmic squeaks echoed through the large, relatively modern sports hall.

" Imouto and Kasai-chan put that speaker to the left would you." A voice echoed to the tall roof ,and moved through the beams. Seafoam blue eyes remained fixed on a clipboard as the male flicked through notes.

"Onii-chan, you're the strongest of us all and you're standing there scratching your ass. Could you, I dunno, HELP MOVE THE DAMN EQUIPMENT INTO THE GYM!" A girl with rainbow colour hair, obviously dyed, screamed her legs shaking due to the weight of the speaker.

"Imouto? Onii-chan? I thought you two were twins." Hazel eyes were filled with confusion as the blonde turned her head to the side.

"Well, we are but I came out first." The peach haired boy scratched the back of his head.

"I never would have guessed you two were twins, the only thing you've got in common are your eyes." The blonde stated.

"Hmph, I'm convinced Satoshi was 'the get one free' of the two of us, Kasai- chan" The rainbow haired girl glared at the boy.

"Akane, so mean!" the boy faked tears.

"Hoshino- Kun, Hoshino- chan, Kasai- chan, assistance please!" A squeak came from a speaker.

"Oh my goodness! The speaker's possessed!" Squealed the resident airhead.

"Kasai-chan, calm" The twins stated equally as hasty. The peach haired boy approached the speaker slowly. He heard small huffs from the speaker before a small girl stumbled from behind, a large thud of the speaker to ground accompanied the entrance. The other three screamed in unison.

"Matsuoka-chan!" The girl stumbled to her knees letting out small huffs.

"S-Sorry.." The bluenette managed to pant out.

"What were you doing?" Hoshino Satoshi helped the small girl to her feet.

"I was moving the speaker from the assembly hall…" Blue eyes stared up at the others innocently.

"You shouldn't lift the speakers by yourself. You need two people." The girl with Kaleidoscopic hair scolded.

"But Tsuda- chan and Matsubara- chan are doing it." She stated

"The difference between us and them is they are abnormally strong, stupid" A girl with bright green hair entered the hall.

"Watanabe- chan, there was no need to call Matsuoka- chan names" Satoshi commanded.

"Say, what's going on?" A very tall female entered the gym and placing two speakers down.

"Don't worry about it Matsubara- chan, it's not a biggie." Satoshi assured the girl as she put her purple hair into a bun.

"Tsuda- chan is bringing the last speaker." Everyone fell to the floor bar Satoshi.

"What's up Hoshino- Kun?" The little bluenette asked watching their manager plug in a speaker.

"Nothing, Matsuoka- chan" The boy commented toying with the volume a bit and plugging in his phone. the bass notes filled the gym as all the girls felt a new energy fill the band.

" I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard You see the way he keeps me safe With the treble and that bass I feel free enough to party hard This dress won't go to waste Feel like I own the place V.I.P to to be the boss You see the way these people stare Watching how I fling my hair I'm a dance floor lover Baby there's no other Who do it like I do it yeah…" Sea foam eyes seemed to stare down a non existent camera as the sultry tones of the lyrics lifted from the rainbow haired females tongue.

"From here on out I'll be your commander No fear no doubt I'll provide the answer Right now I command you to dance!" The whole band began to join the chorus as the moved the equipment into position. Just as the girls were about to give a full on near enough acapella performance the backing track cut.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but clearly you bimbos didn't get the message that this is a sports hall, y'know for sports. The assembly hall and stage are in the actual school building." Satoshi looked to his sister, who was livid

"Hmm, is that so shit for brains, clearly you didn't read the roster. We booked this sports hall for today while the parents council used the assembly hall. What's the problem? Can't you read? The roster is outside the door, dumbfuck." The sea foam eyes looked positively unamused.

"Akane, were the insults really necessary!" Satoshi scolded

"Yes, yes they were." The girl shrugged as she fidgeted with the red tips of her hair, when another redhead caught her attention.

"My apologies but there must be some mistake. We have this gym booked for every weekday this year." He elaborated

"I'm sorry but that's what the roster states, black and white. I even double checked with the head coach." Satoshi now entered the debate.

"Yeah so if you got a problem, shove it up your ass." The navy haired girl stated, pouting.

"Aoki, enough!" The manager commanded, his tone harsh.

"Listen up, cunts. This is our gym so fuck off!" The navy haired boy snapped back.

"Daiki, control yourself." The redhead snided.

"Oh fuck off, you think your all that because you can throw a damn ball, please. Get your shit and leave, prick." Aoki was now squaring off with Daiki.

"Control your mutt." Akane stepped forward her sea foam eyes glaring into red ones.

" Clearly, these girls live a somewhat, simple, lifestyle, Aomine." The redhead looked straight through her.

"Oh," Akane looked almost hurt and the room filled with a type of sorrowful tension. "Are you intentionally an asshole or is it a family trait?"

"Wait, Aominecchi is not a dog!" A blonde was now sticking himself in the argument, and a bit behind on the times,so it seemed.

"Well maybe if he wasn't such a jerk to us in the first place this wouldn't have happened!" Kasai- chan was quick to defend her friends. Akane was about explode. Who the hell did this guy think he was. She squeezed her fists when a shadow loomed over her.

"Shut- up or I'll crush you." The tall purple haired boy seemed bored.

"You even attempt it, buddy and I'll shove your teeth so far down your throat you'll need to shove a toothbrush up your ass to clean them!" Matsubara-chan stepped in front of Akane.

"Tch, how pointless." Watanabe-chan whispered.

"Indeed." Watanabe jumped out of her skin only noticing the green haired boy beside her.

"It's absolutely pointless, your group of imbeciles,should stop being so blatantly ignorant and leave us to do something productive, unlike your mutton head sport. " She stated, not really thinking about it. The boy seemed iked as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hmm, wait you Midorima Shintaro, right." Watanabe seemed to be mystified.

"Correct" The boy replied.

"So ,you,are the resident biology genius who outshone me on this years online aptitude test, the guy whose got all the luck and none of the skill." She snided (Watanabe is very competitive)

"What is your sign?" He asked poker faced, as if the previous attack never happened

"Taurus…" The she replied hesitantly.

"Bull, honestly describes you. You are quite literally full of bull. You are time-wasting uneducated, rude and loathsome human." The teen stated nonchalantly.

"How dare you! That was so uncalled for."

"And so was your opinion but you said it anyway."

"You total ass hat! You know, you are a classic example of the inverse ratio between the size of the mouth and the size of the brain." Watanabe was preparing for a battle of wit.

"Hey, hey, hey!" The room went dead.

"This is all just one huge misunderstanding. There is no need for the insults from any side."

"He's right! This is just one little thing there is no need to fight. Now guys we should help them put their stuff back into the assembly hall." The pink haired girl smiled.

"Pardon! We aren't going anywhere we booked this place."

"It's our gym!"

"Too bad we booked it"

"Oh this makes my head hurt!"

"Yes, it's quite tedious." Matsuoka- chan jumped back.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" She apologized

" It's fine."

" Who do you think will quit first?"

"Who knows" The two bluenettes stood to the side watching the argument ensue.

AN:

Hello All,

Thank you so much for sticking with us until the end of this chapter. If you enjoyed please let us know by leaving a review.

\- BlueBowsAndBonBombs


	3. This means war

Matsuoka- chan scanned the gym for something to amuse herself with, all that was out was the score board. Smirking, the small bluenette made her way over to the scoreboard and began flipping the cards.

"May I ask what you're up to?" The boy from earlier followed her.

"Oh, umm, it seems I never caught your name."

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya" The fellow bluenette introduced himself.

"Ah, and I'm Matsuoka Kyouko." The girl smiled.

"What are you doing, Matsuoka- chan?"

"I'm keeping score of the amount of insults each side is comes out with, Kuroko- Kun"

"Would you like some help?"

"That would be nice, Thank you." Kuroko started keeping score on his team mates while Kyouko kept on top of her bands

"Wow, 32- 26, Teiko basketball's first string are good."The voices suddenly cut as the door swung open.

"My apologies for being late" The man adjusted his glasses.

"It slipped my mind yesterday. There'll be no practice today by order of the principal."

"Ha!" The navy haired girl put on her best shit eating grin.

"Shut it stupid!" Watanabe-chan whispered harshly as she elbowed the drummer.

"If that is the case we have no more to discuss here. Let's pack up and leave, practice will resume as normal tomorrow." The redhead called out as the first string made it's retreat.

When the team was out of sight the girls smiled and celebrated the victory.

"Ha! Those assholes don't know what hit them!" Tsuda yelled.

"E-excuse me…" Everyone turned to the small girl by the scoreboard.

"What's the scores for Matsuoka-chan?" The lead singer asked still on a high from their victory.

"32 insults from the basketball team vs your 26….I think they won…" Everyone froze

"Matsuoka- chan, No!" Satoshi couldn't stop what was about to ensue as a dark aura possessed his darling twin.

"Is that so. I refuse to be beaten by those, those neanderthals!" Everyone stepped back, valuing their safety.

"I hear ya'. No way I'm taking that bull lying down" Tsuda- chan followed sooth.

"Though, I think you two are over reacting about that. I was verbally attacked by that green haired twat and I would very much like to repay the favour!" Watanabe- chan was livid

"Anyone who messes with my babies deserves to be put down" Matsubara- chan's mammy instincts were in high gear.

"Those jerks need a slap. That was no way to treat delicate flowers!" Kasai- chan joined the war cries.

"What do you say Matsuoka-chan?" Hoshino-chan smirked wickedly as the band turned to face the small blue haired one. The girl was looking to the ground, was she, sad?

"Ladies don't start fights…" She looked to her friends

"But they most certainly finished them!" A wicked grin formed on her lips.

"So, it's decided, This. Means. War." Hoshino- chan stared at the door of the gym. As the rest watched the gears in her head turn.

"I know what we must do…"

xXx

"Those girls are a royal pain in the ass, who the hell do they think they are? Princesses?" Aomine's chest passes became more forceful as he thought back on the prior events.

"Ouch, Aominecchi, your passes hurt! Besides Akashicchi took care of it. They'll never bother us again." Kise passed the ball back.

"That and the fact you didn't give yourself a good introduction Aomine-kun." Kuroko interjected.

"Enough babbling! Get back to training." Midorima was sick of Aomine's constant moaning about it.

*Knock knock* the door slid open revealing a small light blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry to bother you all, is coach Sanada here?" the girl was barely audible.

"Yes, what is it?" The man made his way over to the girl who presented him with a letter.

"The principal requested your presence at the secretaries office. It's of the utmost importance." She explained. The boys were focused on the conversation.

"I see, Akashi, you are in charge until I get back." The girl smirked.

"Kurokocchi? Is something wrong?" Kise saw the usually pokerfaced shadow show confusion.

"I didn't know Matsuoka-chan, was on the students council."

"Matsuoka- chan? How do you know her. I've never seen her before"

"We met-"

"Enough everyone, back to practice." Akashi called to his team and at the drop of a hat the boys focused once more.

xXx

"Ahh, coach Sanada. I'm Yoshino Hayate, i'm the new student coach." The black haired male introduced himself.

"I'm sure the principal has informed you of my coming, yes?"

"Oh, y-yes of course." The man lied as he shook the strangers hand.

"So, you know the arrangements?"

"They seem to have slipped my mind."

"Well, today i'm supposed to train the first string. I've been with all the other strings."

"Oh, y-yes." The coach smiled.

"The principal requested I take coach Yoshino to the gym and introduce him to the first string. This is a test of coach Yoshino's ability, so you must not be involved or in fact present. The principal has requested you go home for the evening." The blue haired girl handed over an official letter of the school that stated the same information.

"I see." Coach Sanada read the letter before resigning to the request.

"I'll take my leave." He bowed to the 'student coach' and made his way to the staff room to collect his suit jacket and bag.

"How long must I keep this up?"

"Until he leaves and then I'll pay you."

"Is this not a bit much, Juushi (Cousin)."

"There must be no loose ends, Itoko (Cousin)." Matsuoka-chan stated as the tapped away on the keyboard of her phone.

"Let's make it look like we're on our way to the gym, Itoko"

xXx

"Lock every exit." Hoshino-chan commanded as she locked her phone.

"Yes ma'am" The purple, green and navy haired girls called.

"Kasai- chan you have all their personal articles."The blonde nodded furiously.

"Definitely, Matsuoka-chan's distraction and the fact they were absorbed in training made it easy as pie!" The blonde winked

"Put them by the back exit. Did you leave them our little gift?"

"Yes, Hoshino-chan." The girl sped off to complete their mission as Matsuoka-chan and their actor arrived at the scene.

"Our plan will be complete in T-minus 5 minutes. Hoshino- chan"

"Thank you, Matsuoka-chan and you aswell Ashikaga Ryou."

"Hoshino-chan, everything is in position. What's the next move?"Matsubara-chan pulled her purple fringe back as she let out a sigh. The leader pulled out her purse from her bag and began to count out notes.

"Matsuoka-chan, the letter?" The girl didn't take her eyes away from the money.

"I have it, it was easy to take from his hand as coach Sanada walked by me."

"Perfect, it seems all of our affairs are in order, thank you for your services Ashikaga-san. Here is what we owe." The black haired teen graciously accepted the payment.

"Between all of us, this event never took place, is that clear." Akane held up the gym keys

"Yes ma,am" The band saluted. Akane smiled to herself, everything was running smoothly."

"Imouto? What are all of you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the assembly hall setting up?"the boy ran towards them and halted abruptly as he spied the odd device in his dear sister's

hand.

"Ahh, Akane, what are you doing with a walkie talkie?" The boy tilted his head a venomous aura began to surge.

"Hahaha, Onii-chan, I, umm…"The rainbow haired girl tossed the walkie talkie in a nearby bush.

"Wha-what walkie talkie? I have my phone, I know it looks like a walkie talkie but it ain't." The lead singer lied pathetically. Eyebrows raised Satoshi wasn't convinced.

"What were you doing then Akane." His voice sounded like the calm before the storm.

"We were…" The girl was sweating buckets.

"We were out getting air, Hoshino-san, Hoshino-chan was complaining about her throat all day, she was saying it felt sore to sing some notes, so we decided pre practice fresh air was a high priority." Watanabe-chan, the avid black tongue, contorted Satoshi's anger to worry.

"Are you alright, Imouto? Do you think you can sing? Perhaps we should take you to a doctor, I don't like the idea of straining your vocals." The peach haired male was concerned.

"Please do not be alarmed Hoshino-san, Hoshino-chan just swallowed some of her lunch the wrong way and cut her throat a little, it is nothing of major concern but I told her that fresh air and vocal exercises pre practice would help numb the pain." As if on queue Akane began to 'pur and mah' like Sharpay from high school musical, into Matsuoka-chan's face. Watanabe just shook her head, Akane was a terrible actress.

"Hoshino-chan, you are giving me whiplash." the bluenette, informed before promptly collapsing into Matsubara-chan's arms.

"Matsuoka-chan, are you alright?" Hoshino-chan began to panic.

"I'm fine, Hoshino-chan."

"Well, now that we have all the drama over us. Let's get to practice." Satoshi stated as he motioned the girls forward. Hoshino-san grabbed his twin to the side.

"Akane, I don't know what you were up to there but I am no idiot. We are so close to reaching our goal, do not ruin this over a silly little argument. Don't let pride get the better of you" The peach haired boy pleaded, a dart pierced Akanes heart seeing her brothers worry.

"Promise me you won't do anything to the basketball team." The manager pleaded.

"Onii-san, I swear to you that my actions are always in the best interest of our team, as long as you remember that, you will understand the actions i take."

"Well then, sister I hope for your sake that the bands pride is not being considered or else we'll have a problem" The younger twin stormed off. Little did he know it was too late. Akane had set the wheels in motion. As of that moment marked the beginning of the war between the music club and the basketball club.


End file.
